The Girl in Black
by SweetDreams High Queen
Summary: Harry Potter wasn't alone in the house the night of his parent's murder. His best friend, the daughter of Sirius Black, was visiting Godric's Hollow when Voldemort appeared. She grows up with Harry Potter, living with the Dursleys on Privet Drive. Follow Selena Black as she overcomes obstacles with Harry during her first year at Hogwarts. George/OC


Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just don't hold with such nonsense._

_ It was for this reason, Albus Dumbledore knew, that it would be the perfect place to hide the children that had recently been orphaned._

_ In his long robes, the purple cloak that swept the ground, and his high-heeled, buckled boots, Dumbledore appeared on the corner of Privet Drive. He pushed his long hair, whitened with age, out of the way of his half-mooned spectacles, which sat on the bridge of his long, crooked nose. The corners of his lips curled up in amusement, lifting his long silver beard slightly higher on his belt in the process, when he saw the cat watching him._

_ As he doused the lights that had previously illuminated the street with what seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter, he noticed a shift out of the corner of his eye. He turned, and where the cat had once been, there was a severe-looking woman, with her black hair in a tight bun, wearing square glasses and an emerald cloak._

_ "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."_

_ "How did you know it was me?" she asked._

_ "My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."_

_The Professor rolled her eyes and huffed, annoyed by Dumbledore's seemingly carefree attitude. Unlike most, the Professor was not celebrating the death of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and she was highly disgruntled due to the lack of secrecy performed by many of the other wizards in the area. The rumors flying around were shocking, even though McGonagall usually didn't believe in hearsay; she was frightened by the truth behind the words._

"_What they're saying," she paused, "is it true? The rumor is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are-are- that they're- dead."_

_Dumbledore looked down, confirming the fear that had been growing inside the Professor. She also knew that if the parents were dead, then there wasn't much hope left for the two children that she knew to be inside the house at the same time. She didn't trust the rumors about what the boy had done, it was too ridiculous. _

_Albus saw the look on the Professor's face, and knew that she was thinking about the two children. He quietly responded to her distress, explaining that somehow, Harry had defeated the dark wizard all on his own, while his best friend sat protected behind his back. He also glanced at his watch, Hagrid was late, and it was starting to make him anxious._

_By now, McGonagall had started to wonder what they were even doing on Privet Drive. She had a sneaking suspicion that she knew why they were here, but she hoped that she was mistaken._

"_I've come to bring Harry and Selena to Harry's aunt and uncle. They're the only family that I could bring them to, where they would be safe." Dumbledore said, guessing the Professor's thoughts._

"_But Albus, you can't!" she exclaimed. "I've been watching them all day, and you couldn't find two people who are more unlike us. Harry Potter and Selena Black come live here!" She was dumbfounded._

"_It's the safest place for them, not to mention the most humbling. Every child in our world would know his name, which would be enough to turn any boys head. Then imagine, Selena, growing up in the shadow of her parents, imprisoned in Azkaban for murder. Can't you see how much better off they'll be, growing up away from all that until they're ready to take it?"_

_Professor McGonagall reluctantly agreed. Then, Dumbledore informs her that Hagrid will be delivering the children to them. This causes her some anxiety, she knows that Hagrid is a good person, but she doubts his ability to get them here safely._

_Suddenly, a low rumbling sound broke the silence in the air. Hagrid appeared on a motorcycle, still sobbing over the tragedy that was the death of James and Lily, Harry and Selena sitting in the passenger car. Dumbledore noticed that Harry was sleeping soundly, probably exhausted from the ordeal he went through; while Selena was sitting up, wide awake. She was completely silent, her short, honey-blond hair tousled from the windy ride. She had tear tracks on her face, but she was no longer crying. Hagrid handed her over to McGonagall, and gave Harry to Dumbledore. They set them on the doorstep of the Dursleys, along with a letter written to explain the circumstances._

"_Good luck, Harry and Selena." And with a swish of his cloak and a wave of his wand, he was gone._


End file.
